


Body Say

by SetoTomomi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 10:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15338334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SetoTomomi/pseuds/SetoTomomi
Summary: *尾巴的学长学弟AU*pwp/dirty talk





	Body Say

哈利扯住德拉科的领带将他带向自己，微微抬起头吻上他的唇，毫无章法地勾起他的舌头纠缠。德拉科顺势搂上他的腰，扣住他的脑袋加深这个吻，分开时被吻得晕晕乎乎的反而是主动的哈利。

“很晚了，该睡了。”德拉科捏了捏哈利的脸，准备回去自己宿舍时却被拉住了。

“德拉科，今晚留下来吧。”哈利低着头，用大拇指摩挲着他的手掌心，话语与小动作里的暗示让德拉科心跳加速。

“可是，”德拉科觉得自己的呼吸沉重了起来，他咽了咽口水，“你准备好了吗？”

“你要毕业了，我还有一年，我们见面的时间会很少很少很少的——”哈利环上德拉科的腰，抬头望着他，“学长。”

 

两个人赤裸地滚到了床上，德拉科在哈利脖子上吮吸着，私心在上面留下一串明显的吻痕。哈利微微喘息着，淡褐的乳尖忽然被德拉科含在嘴里吮吸，奇异的感觉让他颤抖了一下，凸起的小点被舌头拍打着，他忍不住挺身将自己往德拉科嘴里送，自己玩弄起另一边

“舒服吗？你的乳头都害羞了，好红。”德拉科呼出的热气喷洒在哈利的胸部上，他的乳尖已经被挑逗地泛红。

“唔，不要说出来。”哈利脸涨得通红，想用手捂着脸却被抓住了。德拉科握上他的手背，带着他的手揉搓他的乳头，道：“怎么收回去了？你不是做得好好的吗？”

哈利红着脸爱抚自己的两点，德拉科继续往下吻着，停留到了他的肚子上，用舌头舔弄着脐眼，听到呻吟后道：“喜欢吗？等下我会这样舔你的屁股。”

直白的话语让哈利心跳加速，分身已经挺立起来碰到了德拉科，立马被后者握住抚摸，嘴上依然没有停下：“这么兴奋啊，很想被舔屁股吗？别急，先舔这里。”刚说完便用舌头一直从根部舔到头部，再张嘴含住前端吮吸，发出了滋滋的水声。

“…慢点！德拉科…”哈利被吸得双腿颤抖，本能地想要夹紧，被德拉科握住了大腿根分得更开。德拉科含着哈利的性器，耸动着脑袋吞吐，时不时一个深喉让龟头碰到了喉咙处的软肉。

快感让哈利抓上德拉科的头发，挺动着腰部将分身往他嘴里深入。德拉科被顶得有些反胃，退出一部分改用手套弄，专心挑逗着阴茎的头部，哈利经受不住这种刺激，在高潮时拽紧了床单，精液全部射到了德拉科嘴里，甚至有些喷到他的脸上。

“舔干净。”德拉科凑到哈利跟前，用粘上精液的手撬开他的唇，在里面随意搅动着，唾液克制不住地流了出来。德拉科抽出手指后，哈利抬头与他交换了一个带着腥味的吻，然后用舌头色情地舔掉他脸上的液体。

“现在要舔你的屁股了。”德拉科揉捏着哈利的臀肉，轻轻拍了拍还晃着肉，恶作剧般咬了一口，随后掰开他的臀瓣露出了后穴，“很欢迎我的样子，真是淫荡。”

哈利还没来得及有什么反应，德拉科就舔上了他的入口，在粉红的褶皱处打着转。舌尖没有任何预警便挤了进去，哈利呜咽了一声，私处被玩弄的感觉让他既兴奋又害羞。舌头模仿着性交的动作在甬道里进出，哈利被舔得又有了反应，“…德拉科…别…别舔了…痒…”

德拉科听后退了出来，一根手指抵在穴口，道：“那我要用手指来操你了，唔，进去了，你里面吸得好紧啊，这么喜欢我的手吗？”缓缓抽插一会后，感觉到里面开始分泌肠液，加入了第二根手指加快速度操干，爱液因此从穴口喷出，流得德拉科的手湿漉漉的，还弄湿了床单。“是不是很舒服，你都爽喷水了。”

“…呜呜…慢点…不要那么快…啊啊啊啊啊…”哈利低头看见下身一片狼藉，淫秽的场景刺激着神经，不到一会又高潮了。德拉科将阴茎凑到哈利嘴边，后者迷迷糊糊吞了下去，生涩地吐咽着，“学长的东西好吃吗？”

哈利的眼睛蒙上一层水雾，看起来无辜得有点可怜，德拉科完全勃起，在他的小嘴里又胀大了几分。哈利被撑得实在难受，口腔被磨得发麻，忍不住吐了出来在一旁喘气，德拉科也不为难他，没有让他继续吸。

“哈利，自己抱稳腿。”德拉科忍不住吻了又吻哈利红透的脸蛋，见他真的乖乖抱着双腿，瞬间觉得下身硬得发疼，再也忍不住了。“你下面的小嘴馋得直流口水呢，别急，我这就给你大肉棒吃。”

德拉科扶着自己的阴茎在穴口蹭了几下，然后慢慢往里面挤。初次进入的过程很艰难，等到可以顺利抽插时两个人都满头大汗，德拉科低头与他交换了一个深吻想让他放松，“我要开始动了。”

“嗯。”哈利点点头，抱紧了他。德拉科开始慢慢加快抽送的速度，直到找到了哈利前内腺的位置后才放开了动作，他按着哈利的腿大开大合地操进操出。“爽不爽？你里面吸得我好舒服，热热的，还在流水呢。”

“爽…好爽…德拉科…啊啊啊…”哈利被顶得摇摇晃晃，如大海里颠簸的小船，被暴风般的快感袭击着。德拉科每一次都退到穴口，再用力顶到最深处，刺激得哈利双腿胡乱蹬着，将床单折磨得不像样。“哈利，换你说了，说说看我在干嘛？或者你想干嘛？”

“…呜…你在操我…学长的大肉棒在我的屁股里…我好舒服…想要再深一点…啊啊啊…”哈利彻底沉浸在快感里，感受着德拉科在他体内运动，一下下操开他的身体占有他。

“再深点？这样吗？”德拉科一口气顶到最深处，干得哈利弓起了腰，眼泪都流了出来。

“…啊啊啊…好深…太大了呜…”哈利本能地想要更多，自己摇动起屁股配合起德拉科的运动。

“不大怎么操得你舒服？”德拉科将哈利两腿并拢在一旁，自己也躺在床上，握起他的一条腿分开，继续从侧面操着哈利，“听到我操你的声音了吗？好听吗？你出了好多水。”

“…听到了…你操出来的水…呜呜…”  
“摸一下我们的结合处，告诉我怎么样。”

哈利伸出一只手往下探，摸到了粘粘的液体，“粘乎乎的，”伸出舌头舔了舔，“好咸。”下身操干的速度毫无征兆地加快了，哈利再次被干得掉眼泪，“慢点…德拉科…呜…想亲亲…”哈利侧过脑袋与德拉科接吻，却被操得只会张嘴呻吟。

两个人一同到达高潮边缘，德拉科抱紧了哈利的腰疯顶胯，一下下顶到前内腺位置，哈利被刺激得脚趾都蜷起来，在射精的时候尖叫着喊道“学长”。德拉科忍住欲望抽出性器，跪在床上对着哈利的脸套弄，不一会儿就将全部都射到了他的脸上。


End file.
